the wicked save only those they deem worthy
by Maven Fair
Summary: The Kamado family existed 750 years ago. Tomioka Giyuu did not exist back then. Kamado Tanjirou is turned into a demon with his blood burning beneath his skin. Kibutsuji Muzan recruits both him and Nezuko, their minds still confused from the transformation. By the time of Ubuyashiki Kagaya's reign, they have been Upper Moons One and Two for 600 years. One Shot.


"Pathetic," Akaza says, sneering towards Kyoujurou. Blood dripped down his face, staining his clothes and pooling at his feet. "I'll give you one more chance. Either become a demon, or die right here. In the end, it seems humans really can't beat demons." Already his wounds have begun to heal, the muscle and veins and skin slowly restitching itself back together. Just watching it happen makes Kyoujurou's injuries feel all the more painful.

"Never." Kyoujurou spits, tightening his grip on his sword. He can feel the exhaustion from the train catching up to him, the worry for the two young demon slayers behind him. He assesses his options, however few they are, and comes to a conclusion:

There was only one way that he could defeat Akaza.

Father, Senjurou, he thinks, eyes hardening, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't prove Father wrong. I'm sorry that you have to live on without me. I pray that I'll have the honor of being your son and your older brother once again. He takes a deep breath, and readies himself. His plan would only work if the demon made the first move.

Akaza's rant, lengthy and condescending, comes to a halt as a sword appears at his neck. The demon's eyes go wide in surprise (or is it fear?) as a trickle of blood goes down his neck before the cut heals. "Tanjirou-sama," he greets, voice careful. There were only two reasons why he would be there: to help him, or to dispose of him. "Did Muzan-sama send you?"

Will I be killed or will I be saved?

Kyoujurou's eyes roam the new demon - Tanjirou, what a human-like name - and takes him in, carefully shifting his body into a further defensive stance. The demon wears a green-checkered haori with a sword sheath strapped to his waist. With his back currently turned to Kyoujurou he can't make out anything beyond the fact that he's wearing earrings depicting a rising sun.

"Akaza," Tanjirou says, voice hard. "I'm here on personal business."

"Then would you mind allowing me to slay this pesky human?" Akaza asks, eyes roaming back to Kyoujurou. "Muzan-sama specifically requested that I do it." Kyoujurou's breath hitches in fear as the demon turns to face him.

One glance at the other demon's eyes and it's clear that he no longer holds a single chance of living. Upper Moon One. Kyoujurou's heart quickens and he becomes acutely aware of his situation. Injured, alone, and about to face two Upper Moons.

"Akaza," repeats Tanjirou, "my personal business involves Rengoku Kyoujurou." Akaza's face distorts into that of anger.

"Does Muzan-sama think that I'm not capable enough to despose of a lowly pillar? Why would he - "

"Silence," Tanjirou snarls, slicing down Akaza's chest. The wound is so great that it causes him to bend over so that his guts don't go spilling out. "No, Muzan did not send me." Akaza's is taking deep breaths, attempting to force himself to heal faster. Kyoujurou feels the air shift, a sense of danger filling the area.

"Rengoku Kyoujurou," Tanjirou says, eyes flitting back to him. His eyes are stunningly human-like, clear of the blood red or pitch black like that of his brethren. They stare into his soul, as though the secrets of his life were appearing to him and he was only humoring his continued existance.

"Answer Tanjirou-sama!" Barks Akaza, still bent over.

"Yes?" he says, forcing his voice to hold strength in it even as he feels himself slipping into the worrying state of fear. Is this how it felt to be the hunted instead of the hunter?

"You are one of Ubuyashiki's best, aren't you? One of the nine hashira?" Kyoujurou feels his eyes narrow. What is he trying to accomplish?

"Yes."

"It would be a shame if you were to perish here," Tanjirou says, smiling down at him and -

His eyes look so kind, for a demon.

"Tanjirou-sama, what do you mean - "

"Shut up." Tanjirou spits, grabbing Akaza's neck and lifting him onto his feet. "Nezuko and I both agree that you've been getting too cocky."

"Tanjirou-sama, I - "

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he growls, tightening his hold on Akaza's neck, causing the other demon to choke. Kyoujurou feels himself tense, preparing for an attack that must surely happen.

After all, no demon would bother keeping him alive.

"Rengoku Kyoujurou," Tanjirou says, voice impassive and face blank once more. Kyoujurou realizes how long he must have stood there, watching as the second most powerful demon alive spares his life for reasons unknown to him. Dawn must be approaching soon.

"I hope that you'll continue to impress us. It would be a shame if you died before you managed to kill me." And with that, Tanjirou drags Akaza towards the woods, leaving Kyoujurou to his thoughts.


End file.
